


Strange Fieldtrips

by reinla



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinla/pseuds/reinla
Summary: This is a one-shot that came about as part of a writing challenge elsewhere. The idea was to complete part of a Candyland Adventure and this is my piece that features Grandma Nutt.All characters of the BTVS/Angel verse belong to Joss Weadon and the creators of the show. I own none of them sadly, though I’d love it of Angelus owned me.  I have no beta for any of my stories so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Strange Fieldtrips

Field trip days were the worst. Not only were they subjected to the most boring of subjects, but it also meant that she couldn’t sneak away from the group. Headcounts and constant parental checks meant that she couldn’t be who she was. Then again, what did she expect with all the trouble she’d been in lately. Only Giles, Willow, Xander, Angel, Oz, and Cordelia understood that she was the slayer, but they would never honestly know what it meant. Or that she didn’t expect to find trouble wherever she went, but it was just something that sort of happened. Buffy was loathed to admit that as the vampire slayer, she was a magnet for trouble. Yep, that was it. She was attracted to it like bees to honey.

Standing in line with the rest of the senior class, she sighed as she waited. No one knew where they were going, and that was the downside. In a place like Sunnydale being taken, places that no one knew about was dangerous. At least, in her defense, Giles was a chaperon on this insane trip. With him being faculty after all. At least she would have her friends there to distract anyone that might ask the wrong questions. For a moment, though, Buffy was close to freaking out as she heard the words come from Principal Snyder’s mouth. Oh, he was good at upsetting all of the student body with just a few words.

“Listen up!. You are about to get on the bus in teams. Each team will be accompanied at all times by a chaperon. If you fail to check in each hour, you will pay the cost in suspension. Do we understand?”

The sound of the student’s grumbling around her made Buffy hide a smirk behind her hand. No one wanted to be chaperoned, but they had no choice. Snyder was good at making field trips mandatory, and he liked to suspend students for the smallest infraction.

“When I call your name, get on the bus with your teacher.”

After that, she zoned out for a while. There was no rhyme or reason to Snyder’s naming list, but she had no doubt if he had a choice he’d have her in his group, but he couldn’t do that. As the principal he couldn’t just have one group he was responsible for. At least until she heard her name, she planned to zone out. There wasn’t anything that she could do to stop herself from zoning out anyway.

“Buffy Summers. You’ll be in the group with Mr. Giles. I expect that he can keep you in line.”

Smiling a small sarcastic smile, Buffy climbed on the bus, happy that all of her friends were in the group. This was going to be a trip. Hunkering down into the seat, she sighed as she waited for them to speak to her. Sunnydale wasn’t a huge town, but it never seemed to fail that wherever they went was a place that seemed to spring up out of nowhere, somewhere around the city.

Turning her hazel gaze to her friends and watcher, Buffy asked the question that everyone wanted to know. “Giles? Do you have any idea where we are going?” Her tone was hopeful and cautious at the same time.

“I’m afraid I don’t Buffy. Snyder wouldn’t even tell the rest of the faculty where we were going. He was afraid that the students would find out, and then well, someone would pretend to be sick or something. Though considering there aren’t many places field trip worthy near Sunnydale, I can’t even begin to image where we are going/,” He said as he removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

It was a gesture that meant that he was just as frustrated as he was letting on. Not knowing anything about where they were going to be, didn’t help any of the preparation. Heck, it didn’t even let them bring the right weapons, and it seemed that weapons were always needed on field trips and the like. Silence descended upon the bus as everyone caught sight of Snyder’s glare. Sinking lower into her seat Buffy tried to convince herself she wasn’t there mentally.

When the bus jolted to a stop, the tiny blonde made sure her group was the last to get off. They didn’t want to be in the line of sight of the principal; it would only cause problems. Moving to stand just to the right of Willow, Buffy waited for the grand reveal. Wherever they were, it smelled like syrup and peanuts, and she wasn’t quite sure that was a good thing. When the principal cleared his throat, Buffy stood up a little taller, hoping to see whatever was going on.

“Students, thank you for gracing us with your presence. We have arrived at our destination. This is Grandma Nutt’s Peanut Brittle factory, and you will be workers for the day. You will learn everything you need to know about making the snack, and then you will be selling some to help raise money for the swim team. Now get to work.”

The tone in his voice brokered no argument. All Buffy could do was blink and stare up at the factory that made the one snack she couldn’t stand. Who created a peanut brittle factory in Sunnydale? “They’ve gotta be a demon.”


End file.
